Field
The present application relates to a vibration transmitting member and a surgical apparatus.
Prior Art
For example, US 2011/288451 A1 discloses a surgical apparatus enabling dissection of living tissue during coagulation of the living tissue with use of high-frequency output and ultrasonic output in a state in which the living tissue is grasped.
A distal end of a vibration transmitting member of such a surgical apparatus and a clamp member opposed to the vibration transmitting member to enable approach to and separation from the vibration transmitting member by turning are formed to be thin in consideration of a dissection performance of living tissue. Thus, a contact area between the vibration transmitting member and clamp member and the living tissue is small. Accordingly, such a surgical apparatus may not be suitable when treatment of the removal of living tissue such as a liver is conducted. Also, when the treatment of the removal of the living tissue is conducted, a blood vessel may be buried. In this case, surface pressure between the vibration transmitting member and clamp member and the blood vessel at the time of grasping the blood vessel is required to be lowered.